Russia's Wish
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Ivan is very sad today....everyone has disappeared and he's all alone...... Why today of all days?


It made Russia sad to find, as he wandered his house in search of someone to talk to that cold morning, that there was no one around; no Latvia shaking in his sleep curled up on his bed, no Estonia working away in his room on his counties economy, no Lithuania making dinner in the kitchen. He'd have even welcomed Belarus and her tendency to sneak up on him; he felt that lonely.  
The tall nation sighed as he made his second round around the house, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and his favorite metal pipe in the other, a frown on his face though his scarf obstructed it from view; what did he do to deserve abandonment today of all days? He never was anything but loving and sweet and protective of his Baltics, he didn't deserve being abandoned.  
He sighed then got an idea, "Da, I should check on China, he's sure to be home."  
A smile brightened his face as he found his boots, put them on then went to the door, setting the vodka and pipe into his coat for if he needed them later; he was cheerful again as he thought about how much fun it would be to see China again; he so loved his northern neighbor and he was sure his northern neighbor loved him.

Russia felt sad again. He'd walked all the way to China's house, trekking through endless snow till he came into the nice warm lands of the Republic of China; the sun had warmed his cheeks and body instantly, his heart and hopes high. He'd walked to China's home, petted the man's pet panda, then "somehow" got the door open before going inside to.....  
Find it completely empty. It made him sad again; where was Yao? He should have been there, if his panda had been then he should be too. Russia whined just a tiny bit before going in search of China; maybe he was hiding further into the house. He searched each room, each corner, each inch; he searched under everything in the house but found nothing again.  
He return to the front of the house, not pouting; this was cruel, first his Baltics now China? It was not fair.  
"maybe Nihon can explain it to me," he muttered to himself before nodding, that would definitely work, Japan was usually only in three places; his house, the world summit meeting, or with Germany and Italy.

But as he went looking he couldn't find Japan either, nor Germany or Italy or anyone; Russia searched everyone's houses but no nation was to be found, from one edge of the earth to the other. He was alone, all alone, no one else there on the earth like him. How could he make them become one with him if they were gone already?  
Despite himself tears formed in Russia's eyes; he wiped at them furiously, sniffling as he thought about how he had no one to talk to, to see, to hug.  
"why today?" he muttered as he walked home, "why do they all have to be gone today?"  
He was still sad and depressed when he finally got home hours later; it was getting late and the already sub-zero temperature of his lands was colder than before, half because it was late, half because Russia was so unhappy. He opened the door to his house slowly, really not looking forward to going inside.

"Surprise!" he jumped a bit at the sudden yell and looked up; there in the hallway was Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, all three wearing uneasy smiles and party hats on their heads. Russia blinks and the three ran into the living room, seemingly in fear; he ran after them, wanting to know why they were fearful but found another strange sight.  
All the nations were in his living room, all holding presents; a big, huge really, cake was on the table, with what looked like a thousand candles ablaze on it. The Baltics stood next to Ukraine before she went over to Russia, her breasts bouncing as comically as ever, and hugged him tight.  
"happy birthday Russia!" they all said in unison.  
"happy birthday Ivan my little brother!" cried Ukraine.  
"happy birthday big brother; let's get married-married-married-married...." said Belarus.  
Russia blinked then smiled happily. He wasn't alone, they were there with him. Ukraine let go and he went over to blow out the candles though he'd gotten his wish already; everyone there for his birthday, they were a great present indeed.

~~~~  
Veneziano: happy-  
Nihon: -birth-  
Toris: -day-  
All: -Ivan!  
Ivan *sqee* yay! Thank you; will you all be mine for my birthday?  
Veneziano *excitedly* yes!  
Everyone else *pales*


End file.
